Rufus
Rufus is one of the main protagonists from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a half-elf, and thoroughly dislikes the gods due to the destiny they gave him. Story As Alicia and Silmeria reach Solde port, they find Hrist has destroyed the boats in an attempt to put the two off course. They enter the waiting area, and Silmeria spots Rufus. She tells Alicia to talk to him, and ask him to accompany them to Dipan. Alicia asks him to come, but as she is timid, Rufus ignores her. Silmeria takes over, and flatters him into coming with them. They trek through the Lost Forest, and into the Royal Underground Path. Within, Silmeria reincarnate the Einherjar Dylan. It is here Rufus discovers Silmeria is actually a Valkyrie, sealed away by Odin. The make it to Dipan, and find Dallas, a Mage still loyal to Alicia. However, two others - Walther and Gyne are not and call the guards. Dylan, Alicia and Rufus run for it, only to be stopped by Hrist. She spares them, only to have them captured by the Dipan guard. Suddenly, though, they are teleported away by a young man. Once again, Alicia and Rufus are in the Lost Forest. The young man who saved them is a court mage named Lezard Valeth. He also knows Silmeria lives within Alicia, and agrees to help them find the Dragon Orb. Rufus is wary, but plays along. Chapter Three begins with the group heading to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. This was the last recorded site of the Dragon Orb. While the Orb was not found, two new companions were - Arngrim and Leone. Once again, Rufus is distrustful of the newcomers. The next destination is Audoula Temple on the Lake. While fighting the Orb’s guardian, Rufus lays hands on the Dais. He is flung back by it, and his ring falls off. He begins writhing in pain and screaming. Silmeria takes control and quickly puts the ring back on. Lezard says that humans can touch the Dais without harm, and does not know how Rufus could have been harmed by it. Rufus then tells the group he is not human - he is actually half-elf, and a second body for Odin should his current one perish. The ring he was wearing prevents his body from aging, and removing it causes his soul to burn away. Silmeria reveals she knew all along that the only reason Rufus accompanied them as to defeat Odin, as he had a personal stake in their mission’s success. Rufus becomes angry, and they all leave. Alicia, Silmeria, Rufus, Dylan, Lezard, Leone and Arngrim travel to the Surts Volcano Caverns, Crawsus Forest Ruins and the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. The Orb is not found until they reach the latter. There, Silmeria picks up the Orb, only to have it stolen from her by Leone, who reveals her true identity as Hrist. She kills Arngrim, and teleports him, herself and the Orb back to Asgard. In Chapter Four, the group heads back to Dipan to stop Hrist. Along the way, they defeat Ull the Aesir, and defeat Walther and Gyne. However, Barborossa is killed by Hrist. They enter the castle, where Lezard tells Rufus he is the only hope for mankind now, which leaves Rufus speechless. The group heads deeper in, and find Alica's mother dead. Hrist appears, and she and Silmeria duel. This is interrupted by Walther and Gyne casting the Sovereign's Rite on the two Valkyries. Brahms emerges from Dylan, while Freya appears as well. Silmeria and Brahms are both crystallised, and both disappear, as does Lezard. Alicia wakes up to find Silmeria missing along wth everyone else except Rufus. He explains the situation, and the two agree they need to go to Asgrad to confront Odin. They agree, and head through the Forest of Spirits. They meet an elf there named Rosoullier. She aids them, and is assumed to be Rufus' mother. In Asgard, Alicia and Rufus are confronted by Heimdall, who will not allow them passage. He is defeated, and the two leave for Yggdrasil. Inside the World tree, Alicia and Rufus have a conversation regarding his ring. Alcia says it is her new "good luck" charm, causing Rufus to blush heavily. At the top. Odin is waiting for them there, and attacks them. In mid-battle, Lezard appears and helps them. His true intention however, is to take Odin's soul. He transmigrates the All-father's soul into Rufus' body, displacing Rufus' soul. He leaves with the souls, while Alicia materialises Rufus a new body. Rufus and Alicia now head to Valhalla. Inside, Arngrim rejoins the party, and the go to the water Mirror to rescue Brahms and the Dragon Orb. Hrist stops them entering, requesting their help to stop Lezard. Alicia sets the conditions of their help, only to have Freya attack, enraged by the fact humans would negotiate with gods. Freya attacks, and seems to have the upper hand, until Hrist uses the Dragon Orb. They leave, and end up in the new world Lezard has created. Alicia. Rufus, Hrist, Arngrim and Brahms emerge at The Tower of Lezard Valeth. They enter the massive tower, and find Lenneth, the creator from the future. They ascend the tower further, and find Homunculus Lezard ans Silmeria. Alicia materializes Silmeria, and she joins the party. Lezard has already absorbed Odin's soul, and grows even stronger. He has sensed Lenneth's presence, and becomes entranced. he finds he party at the top of his world tree, and confronts them, wielding Gungnir. He casts the Sovereign's Rite, and begins to transmigrate the Valkyrie souls. Lezard takes Lenneth's, and leaves the other souls. The platform collapses, and everybody falls. Brahms proposes the idea of fusing together all three Valkyrie souls to be able to stop Lezard. He says he will be the host body, but Alicia says she will instead. Rufus is against this, but Alicia remains sure of what she wants to do. It is decided, and they climb the tower to the top chamber, where Lezard holds Lenneth captive. Here, Lezard attacks, but does not manage to prevent Lenneth's soul from being freed. Alicia absorbs the souls, and Valkyrie emerges. Rufus calls for Alicia, but Valkyrie does not seems to hear him. She attacks Lezard, and defeats him. Before he admits defeat, however, Lezard manages to stab Valkyrie. Rufus asks for Alicia one more time, and reaches her. Valkyrie's eyes change from brown to blue, and she kisses Rufus' ring. Rufus then hugs her, only to have her fade back into four souls, as the entire world begins to collapse around them. Once the collapse has finished, Rufus takes up Gungnir, and declares he will go back to Asgard to help rebuild the world. Brahms charges Arngrim with guarding the Dragon Orb while Brahms agrees to die in this world. Years later, Rufus walks through Coriander village. there, he sees a small Alicia, suggesting she was reincarnated. He kisses his ring, and disappears. Battle Rufus is a dependable Archer. He has good stats, and has a range of offensive and defensive spells at his disposal. He also will later specialise in Lightning attacks, something no other physically orientated character does. He is in your starting party with a Short Bow, Leather Mail and Leather Glove equipped. Rufus' starting attacks are very similar in design to Lenneth's Bow attacks in the first game. Attacks *Absolute Wave - Initial *Three-way Attack - Initial *Thunder Arrow - Initial *Stone Decree - Level 6 *Aiming Wisp - Level 12 *Freezing Lance - Level 17 *Killing Thorn - Level 25 *Shrapnel Shatter - Level 34 *Thunder Fall - Level 44 *Thunder Break - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *Sap Power - Level 10 *Sap Guard - Level 23 *Dampen Magic - Level 30 *Guard Reinforce - Level 38 *Might Reinforce - Level 50 *Spell Reinforce -Level 60 Tolerances *Lightning +20% *Ice -20% All other elements are neutral Soul Crush Up until the White Dragon is defeated in Yggdrasil, Rufus uses the Soul Crush Blinding Blaze One. After defeating White Dragon, he will get Blinding Blaze Two. For both Soul Crushes, he will say "Leave the rest to me!" before using them. ---- Category: Character Category: Male